Lucky Sevens
by xmrsxmansonx
Summary: Heihachi romance fic with an OC. Kind of a prequel to before he sets on to help Kanna Village. Been working on this for quite some time, and finally finished it. There's a lot of cultural references, so PLEASE if I screw up, don't bash me. Just kindly correct me.


**Lucky Sevens**

**-A Heihachi fic-**

**Rewritten August 13, 2012**

I could hear the door slam behind me and the man shouting at my father. I held my head in my hands and sighed. _Such rudeness._

"Please," I could hear my father begging the 6th suitor I rejected, "she means well. Just give her one more chance!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" the man snapped, and slammed the front door. "She's never going to marry anyone if she can't control her tongue in front of a man!"

_Pig. Womanizer. _

I moved over to the vanity and began to take off the horrendous makeup my father told me to wear. I hated makeup; so powdery and fake. How was anyone supposed to see who you truly were underneath blush and face cream; eye-makeup and lipstick? I sighed, and undid my hair from where it was put up into a bun, tossing my head side to side as brown hair cascaded over my shoulders. I picked up my mother's hairbrush and began to brush my hair with it, slowly and carefully.

The hairbrush was the only memento I had left from when my mother passed away. She was always a beautiful woman from what little I remember. I was only 4 when she died. I was 18 now, and according to my father, ready to marry.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Kazahana, please, can I come in? Just for a second?"

"Yeah…." I reluctantly sighed.

My door opened and I saw my father standing in the entranceway.

"Kazahana, I am getting old now." His brown eyes looked into mine.

"I can see that." I smirked, referring to his graying black hair and nearly-white beard. He was still tall and intimidating, but not nearly as he was when he went to war a few years ago. You could tell that war had taken a toll on his body.

His face fell. "I'm serious. I'm not at the strength I was before the Great War. I need you to take over as head of the family when I pass."

"Don't talk like that!" I snapped, not wanting to think about my father's future passing. "It's bad enough when you left me with Mai-san next door! She's a nice old lady, but she made me suffer through burnt cooking, forced me to do all her chores and also I had to cry at night worrying you weren't coming home…" Tears began to well up in my eyes. I hated crying.

"You need to realize that one day my time _will_ come. And without a husband, you cannot have a family." He tried to explain. "You know we all have to pass down the Tengoku no Katana. It's been promised to the Gods that we cannot end the family tree, or that sword will fall into the wrong hands and end the world. I expect you to find your husband before the first snowfall."

I sighed, irritated with his speeches. It was always the same. I felt no better than a work animal being sent off to breed.

"I want to fall in love, father. Is that so hard to understand?" I could feel my face become hot, and my breath become short.

"Sometimes, you just have to settle."

"Is that why my mother killed herself!?" I yelled. "BECAUSE SHE WAS FORCED INTO MARRYING YOU?!" I pushed him aside and ran out the front door into the woods.

_He doesn't understand me! I won't settle. I want to fall in love with a man, not be pushed!_

I could feel my bare feet against the ground. It was the end of summer here, and approaching Solstice. I was glad I didn't have to harvest anything like the local farmers did. I wanted to help harvest the rice we use to cook with. I wanted to be anything other than the daughter of the most prominent Tavern owner in the entire region.

_He used to be a proud Samurai. Now that he's older, all he cares about is passing down that stupid sword!_

Suddenly, my leg caught a branch sticking out in the middle of the forest. I stumbled, and fell into a huge hole that was dug.

"Ow!" I cried out "What the hell is that doing here?!" I knew these woods. I grew up here at the Inn my entire life. This had to have been a trap. Bandits?

I grabbed the dagger I always kept on my chest. It was concealed in my kimono. Normally, I would only need to defend myself against a wild dog or two, but this felt different. I stood; ready to defend myself, when I saw a man standing above me, looking down into the hole I was trapped in.

He was somewhat short in stature, with bright orange hair. For the end of summer he was slightly overdressed in a large jacket and gloves. He had an aviator's cap with goggles strapped to it. He looked too harmless to be up to no good, but I didn't want to let my guard down.

"Oops!" He exclaimed, putting a hand behind his head sheepishly.

"What do you mean oops?!" I replied. "What are you doing out here, setting traps like this! These woods are off limits to hunters, and I will cut down any poacher that tries!"

"Relax. I am no skilled hunter and certainly not a poacher. I was merely looking for food here. I am passing through these woods with no money to my name."

"Well I will _not _be your dinner. Now please, let me up."

"Yes, certainly. Gomenasai." The man left and came back with some rope. "Can you climb up?"

"Yeah." I grabbed onto the rope and began to climb. Just as I was halfway, I could feel the rain-soaked ground give way, and I fell back. _Well, this is embarrassing. The daughter of a samurai can't even get herself out of a hole!_

"Here. Allow me." The strange man jumped into the hole and grabbed me around my waist. He jumped back up out of the hole, and onto the forest floor.

"How in the hell…?" I wondered.

"It was nothing." He smiled at me. "I am Heihachi. What is your name?"

"K…Kazahana…." I stammered. I was in shock at how strong he was for his appearance. I timidly put out my hand for him to shake, which he did.

"I'm glad you came when you did." He admitted "I'm somewhat lost…. Can you take me to a main road?"

"I suppose. It's the least I can do for you getting me out of that damn hole."

"No, no, no. That was _my_ fault. And I wish I could make it up to you somehow." He turned his head away from me. _Was he blushing?_

"This way." I pointed and began walking.

I hadn't realized I had run as far as I had. We walked for about 10 minutes, when he spoke.

"So, may I ask… what were you doing running around the forest this evening?" He glanced up at me, curious.

"I…had my reasons." I looked down at the ground, regretting my cruel words towards my father earlier. I had almost forgotten about the fight.

"You seemed angry." He told me.

"Yeah." I admitted, "I was angry at my father. He is trying to marry me off to all these men and they are nothing but rude and arrogant. I don't want to settle."

"Ah." He looked downward at the ground again.

"He says I have to find a husband before the first snowflake hits the ground, or it could mean bad things for the family." My eyes began to water.

"Hey!" He jumped "I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"I'm _not _crying." I spat, embarrassed that he noticed. Luckily we were finally at the path for the main road into town. "Here we are." I turned to leave, still slightly embarrassed.

"Kazahana-san." Heihachi grabbed my arm as I went to leave toward my father's home. His eyes became very serious as he looked straight into my eyes. "I hope you will find a man who truly loves you, and that you can love in return."

I blushed, shocked by his sudden action. "Arigato, Heihachi-sama." I walked away, while he stared down the road until I faded into the night sky.

I opened the door to my father's house. It was night, meaning he was probably worried about me. Hopefully he didn't go looking for me….

My jaw nearly dropped when I walked into the main room. There sat Heihachi eating a bowl of rice. My father sat across from him, and looked up at me when he heard me enter the room.

"Kazahana!" He exclaimed "It's good to finally see that you've returned! This is my old friend, Heihachi! We met during the Great War. He was the mechanic for my ship. He was passing through the area and decided to stop by!"

"Komichiwa, Heihachi-sama. It is a pleasure." I bowed and extended my hand to him. This time he kissed it, slightly blushing. I, too, went red. If he were anyone other than a friend of my fathers, I would have slapped him for being forwardly polite.

"Come sit with us, dear. Have some dinner. I'm sure you're hungry, being out all evening." He gave me the look of _we'll talk about that later_, and handed me a bowl of rice and eel. I had no choice.

I accepted the bowl silently and sat, somewhat reluctantly, next to Heihachi. I glanced across the room and noticed there was a strange Katana lying next to him.

"Tell me, Heihachi-sama, are you a samurai?" I wondered, once I was finished with my dinner.

"Well…yes. But I'm a better mechanic, so I never actually had to cut anyone down. I prefer using my hands rather than a blade."

"It sounds more interesting, too." I replied, smiling slightly. At least he was somewhat decent company.

"Kaza-chan, Heihachi-sama has offered to assist us in preparing the tavern for winter. Will you please show him to a room?" My father requested.

"Yes." I sighed and rose. Heihachi did as well.

Once we were out of earshot from my father, I turned to face Heihachi. "Did you tell him we previously met?! And how the hell did you know where I lived?!"

"I didn't!" He stammered, raising his hands defensively. "I swear to you! Your father and I go back a few years, that's all!"

"Okay, good. Don't bring that up. I don't need him knowing I was saved by anyone." I was still somewhat embarrassed about that.

"You should open your heart more." Heihachi said. "Accept the fact that there are people in this world willing to care for you."

My jaw dropped. I could feel my face turn red.

"_Here's your room._" I said coldly, and opened a door. "Towels and anything else you need are there as well. If you need anything else _please_ let us know and we will be _happy _to assist you." I turned on my heel and walked off.

"Kaza…hana…." Heihachi turned to grab onto my arm, but I was too quick. I kept walking, not wanting to look back.

I was too humiliated to sleep. _He barely knows me. How dare he pass judgment!_ I snorted and rose from my bed, deciding to step outside and stargaze. Maybe looking at the stars would help me to sleep.

I slid the panels across the frame, and put a bare foot on the porch. I noticed Heihachi sitting, sharpening his katana. _Of course._ I snorted. _It's like this man knows my every move!_

He glanced over at me, saying nothing, and returned to his work. I decided to brave it, and sit on the opposite side of the porch, far enough away that he knew I wanted to be alone.

I stole a glance at him, quickly, and noticed that he wasn't sharpening his blade- he was using it to carve something! I craned my neck over a little bit, but couldn't quite tell what it was….

"Ah. Finally finished it." Heihachi caught my gaze and smiled at me. "Here." He handed over the item he had carved. I rose, and took it. It was a Kokeshi. The doll was cute, and looked almost like me. _Had he done a portrait?_

"What is this?" I asked him.

"It's a Kokeshi. Didn't you ever have one as a child?"

"Yeah, I guess." I looked down, remembering when my father threw out most of my childhood toys.

"I made her to look like Inari, the rice Goddess." He smiled, proud of his work.

"Oh, I thought Inari was male?" I replied.

"Inari can be either. I like to believe she's a female. It seems impossible to me that a man could create such a wonderful grain such as rice."

"You sure like rice, don't you, Hei-san?" I smiled softly at him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

He nodded, smiling again.

"Are you one of Inari's Kitsune?" I laughed at him.

Heihachi smiled, and laughed as well.

"Yeah… I suppose I might be."

I glanced down at the doll again. She was very pretty. "It's funny," I blushed "at first I thought this was a doll of me!"

Heihachi went slightly red and looked down at his folded hands.

"I guess she and I have a lot in common, huh?"

"What do you mean, Kaza-chan?"

"We both have someone who is willing to protect them."

Heihachi looked up, still blushing. Even though he was blushing, his eyes were serious. "Only if you let me."

My face began to move closer to his. It was almost like my body couldn't control itself. "I think I can make an exception with you, Heihachi-sama."

Suddenly, our lips touched. It felt like the world around me froze. I put an arm around his neck, pulling him in closer. I could feel his hand gently caress my cheek.

-BOOM!-

Suddenly, thunder crackled in the midnight sky and ran began to soak the ground. Lightning flashed. It startled me, causing me to pull away from his kiss.

"I suppose we should get inside." I smiled at him.

He rose, and took my hand to help me up.

"Let me walk you back to your room, Kazahana-san." He held onto my hand and led me back into the house.

Outside my bedroom door, he let go of my hand. Instead, he held me around my waist.

"I just wanted to apologize for my rudeness earlier. I hope you can forgive me." He smiled softly.

"Heihachi-sama, it's _my_ fault. But I accept your apology." I blushed, feeling his hands around my waist.

"I'm glad." He smiled, kissing my lips again.

I kissed him back, smiling myself.

"Goodnight, Kaza-chan." He let go, and walked off to his room.

I stood there, in the doorway, touching my lips, a flutter in my stomach. _Was this what love felt like?_

I awoke to a hammering sound coming from outside my bedroom window. I sat up from my bed and stretched. _What is going on this early?!_ I wondered, setting foot into the hallway.

"Kaza-chan!" My father smiled cheerfully at me. "Hei-san has been working outside all morning chopping firewood for us. Can you please take this to him?" He handed me a tray two cups of tea.

"Hai…." I groggily took the tray from his hands.

"Did you not sleep well last night?" My father looked at me, slightly worried.

"It was the storm. I'll be okay."

"It's almost noon, Kaza-chan." My father frowned slightly.

"Gomenasai!" I jumped back slightly. "I didn't realize how late it already was!"

"It's fine. You just need to be more careful about how you sleep. Hei-san has been working since dawn!"

I grumbled at his remark and silently took the tray outside to where our guest was.

I stood in the doorway to the porch, watching him quietly. He looked somewhat silly, chopping wood with his katana, but at the same time, it fit his personality. He looked quite warm in his jacket. I almost wanted to go over to him and slip it off….

"Kazahana-sama!" Heihachi looked up, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Good afternoon, Heihachi-sama." I bowed respectfully and carried his tea over to him.

Suddenly, my foot gave way underneath me and I slid down the last two steps.

"Ahh!" I shrieked, as the cups of tea went flying. Before I could realize where I landed, I felt myself fall against something soft. Something warm. I looked up and saw Heihachi behind me, holding me around my waist.

"Are you okay, Kazahana?" He wondered.

"The…the tea!" I jumped up, blushing. Part of me wanted to just stay in his arms. I felt relaxed when he would hold me. I quickly put aside those thoughts and rushed forward to get the cups picked up.

"Gomenasai!" I apologized, completely embarrassed. "I will bring you another glass out right away!" I got up and carried the tea cups back into the house.

"Kazahana?" Heihachi stopped me just as I got to the door.

"Yes, Heihachi-sama?" I turned around and looked in his direction.

"It's getting somewhat warm out here. Would you be willing to bring out some cold water instead?" He smiled at me.

"Hai." I replied coldly and slammed the door. _Why are men always so demanding!?_

I came back out with a glass and a pitcher of cool water. I left it on the porch, and looked in Heihachi's direction. My eyes widened and my heart jumped.

While I was gone, he had taken off his jacket and undershirt. I silently stood looking at him, studying his build. He was surprisingly thin underneath his jacket, but had a lot of muscle. I watched his biceps slightly pulse as he raised and lowered his blade onto the wood.

Heihachi looked upwards at me, and I quickly looked away, blushing. _Shit!_ I swore as I could see him walking towards me from the corner of my eye.

"Arigato, Kazahana-san." Heihachi smiled at me. If he noticed I was staring, he didn't seem to care.

"You're…welcome." I mumbled, still looking down.

"Are you hurt?" He tried to look into my eyes.

"I'm…fine." I stared at my feet.

"Well what's wrong then?" He wondered, sipping his water. "Is it that you've never seen a man without a shirt before?"

I stumbled back, almost planting my face into the porch. I quickly sprang up, and ignored his question.

"So… What have you been doing all morning?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Heihachi looked away slightly, and walked over to the east side of our backyard. I followed him, and could better see the spot he picked to chop wood on.

"I've been splitting wood all morning. I was just ready to take a rest when I saw you come out with the drinks. You have perfect timing." He smiled at me.

"You cut wood with your sword?" I wondered. "Isn't that a tiny bit disgraceful?"

Heihachi chucked a bit. "Yeah. It probably is. But what good is a katana when there is no war to use it in?"

"How many did you kill while you were in the war?" I wondered. My father rarely talked about his days on the battlefield, but I once overheard him saying that he lost count of how many fell to his infamous blade.

"This katana has never spilt a drop of human blood." Heihachi took his blade out and looked it up and down, gently running his fingers over it. "You probably find that disgraceful too, right?"

"No, actually." I placed my hand on his bare shoulder. "I find it admirable that you didn't need to kill anyone. You survived." I smiled at him, blushing slightly.

Heihachi paused, and looked somewhat saddened. "Yeah… I suppose you could call it that." He sighed. "Well, I should probably continue to work." He picked up another log and raised his blade.

_Did I say something wrong?_ I wondered.

"Hei-san…." I quietly asked.

"Yes?" He continued to split wood, not even making eye contact with me.

"Do you mind if I watch?"

He paused, almost as if he was surprised I asked him that question. "Sure!" He looked over at me, suddenly smiling again.

I sat in the back of the yard, watching him chop wood. We didn't say another word until dusk fell.

"Kaza-chan! Can you please come here for a second?" My father opened the doors to the back and called to me.

"Hai!" I yelled, standing up from where I had been sitting, keeping Heihachi company as he worked. I glanced over at him, and he paused in his work. "I'll be back."

"Don't worry about it." He returned his blade into it's rightful resting place. "I'm done for today anyways."

I walked towards the doors and stepped into the kitchen.

"Yes, father?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to talk with you for a moment." He looked at me, his tone somewhat serious.

"If it's about the other night, I am so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was just upset and stressed because of that poor excuse for a man that came to meet me." I felt really guilty about bringing up my mother's death.

"No. It's I who want to apologize to you, Kaza-chan." He sighed "You're right about wanting to fall in love. I shouldn't have let my worry consume me like that. It's not the traditional way of behaving."

"I understand why you did, father. I worry about the sword too. I won't ever allow that." I looked at my father, confidence in my eyes.

"I just… I just want you to be happy. You're my only daughter. I should let you make your own decisions."

"Does this mean…?" I wondered.

"Not another suitor. I promise you." My father put his hand on my shoulder, and I pulled him into a hug.

"Arigato! Thank you so much!" my eyes watered tears of happiness. I could finally be able to choose someone of my own free will!

"Just be happy. Act with your heart and you cannot ever fail." My father smiled at me. "Now please draw a bath for our guest. I'm sure he will want one before dinner after he worked so hard outside."

I nodded and went off to the bath chambers.

I always enjoyed fixing baths for clients the most. The steam from the hot water, and the minerals I sprinkled into their tubs made such an aromatic and lovely scent. I stood on tiptoe, leaning over the giant tub, adding the mint and lavender powders into the gushing water. Something caught my eye on the other side of the room. _Was that a mouse!?_ My eyes widened and I crept over to the shadow I had seen. I looked on the other side of the tub and found nothing. We never had rodent problems in all the years we owned the Inn.

Suddenly, I heard the door open! _Shit! _I swore. I didn't want to startle a samurai, not even one who had never killed anyone!

I slowly stood up from where I hid. Heihachi stood in the center of the room with a towel around his waist and his back to me. I breathed in out of surprise. It was still hard to believe how fit he looked under that puffy and silly jacket of his. Then I saw him remove the towel from his waist.

I gasped slightly louder and ducked behind one of the shelves in the chamber. _Please, don't let him see me!_ I couldn't help but slowly glance over at him. He stood there, totally bare, and slowly walked over to the bath. I felt my face become really hot, and I couldn't move from where I stood. I was like a deer, and Heihachi was the lights.

"Kaza-chan." Heihachi looked directly at my hiding spot. "Come out of there. I didn't mean to startle you!" He smiled in my direction.

_Damn it!_ I jumped up from where I was crouched down, completely red from embarrassment. "I am so sorry! I was fixing your bath and thought I saw a mouse run behind the tub! I went to catch it when I heard someone come in! I swear… I swear I saw nothing!" I stammered. "I'm going to leave you in peace. Sorry! Bye!" I ran out as fast as I could and shut the door tightly behind me.

What had come over me there?! Part of me wanted to watch him for hours! _What the hell is wrong with you, Kazahana! Snap out of it!_ Did I actually… find him attractive? _Well, maybe. He's sort of cute, I guess._ I shook my head. _Not a samurai! He'll just take off and leave me to fend for myself like my father did with me!_ I realized. _But… he's different from all the other samurai I've come across. He's polite, and charming, and funny, and... just shut up! _I put my hands over my ears and shook my head again. I needed to get my mind off of this man once and for all!

I decided to head back to the kitchen and prepare dinner.

I added the final spice to the curry chicken I was preparing, and took the pot off of the stove. We just recently had a stove put in. We were able to make a lot more food with it, but it cost us a lot more firewood each season. I was grateful we had someone to chop all the wood for us this year. My father probably couldn't take one more year of that labor. And he always refused my help.

"It's not ladylike to lift a finger in the outdoors." He once told me.

My mind flashed back to this afternoon, watching Heihachi chop wood. Shirtless. _Get your mind back to the cooking!_ I shook my head again as I grabbed the plates down from one of the cabinets.

I saw a shadow to my left. Glancing over, I saw my father standing in the doorway to the kitchen, talking to Heihachi.

"How long do you think it will take?" He said in a low voice.

"I plan on leaving before the snow hits the ground. You should be set on fire wood for quite some time. I will even fix up some of the things for your inn. That way you can be better prepared for the winter."

"Dinner is ready." I smiled, pretending not to overhear their conversation.

Heihachi sniffed the air as he walked to the table. "Curry chicken with… is that rice from Kanna Village!?" He wondered.

"How did you…?"

"It smells sweet. I've always wanted to travel there and sample their rice! It's one of the best in my opinion!"

"We don't have too much of it, as it's a long ways away from here. But I wanted to provide our hard working guest with a good meal." I smiled at him.

Heihachi sat down and began to eat.

"This is simply delicious! The sweet rice with the spicy curry!" I had never seen a man so happy over a simple meal such as this.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it." I smiled politely.

"I am!" He looked up at me. "Thank you so much!"

After a few minutes of simple conversation, my father stood up and excused himself.

"It's starting to get late. I am going to retire early. I have an important meeting in town tomorrow about a few things. Kazahana, I am leaving you in charge of guests and whatnot. I might need to stay over night across town. Don't be surprised if I am gone for a night or two."

"Is everything alright, father?" I asked. Whenever my father had business meetings, he normally didn't need to stay overnight.

"Yes. Something has come up. Nothing serious. I might have a new investment when I return."

I rolled my eyes. This is exactly what he said when he brought home that generator that always gave out.

"Enjoy yourself. Safe travels. Rest well tonight father."

He leaned over and stroked the side of my face, smiling gently at me. "Goodnight, Kaza-chan."

As he turned his back, I glanced over at Heihachi who was eating another bowl of rice.

"Hei-san?" I looked at him.

He looked up from where he ate.

"You have a grain of rice on your cheek!" I giggled.

"I do?" He laughed, slightly embarrassed. "Where is it?"

"I'll get it." I reached across the table and plucked the rice off of his cheek.

"I'm sorry about that!" He blushed slightly.

"It looked cute, honestly."

"If I look attractive with rice on my face, how does this suit you?" Heihachi picked up a clump of rice and placed it right on his nose.

"Silly." I smirked.

"What's the difference?!" He laughed.

"I said cute. Not attractive!" I laughed back.

"Oh really? Well how much rice do I need for you to think higher of me?!"

"Not a single grain." I smiled at him, looking into his eyes. I rested my hands under my chin.

"Kazahana?" Heihachi looked into my eyes.

"Yes, Hei-san?"

"You have something on your neck. May I?"

"I didn't see any…." I stopped when I felt his hand brush past my shoulder. It felt so warm. I felt a shiver run through my body.

"This." As if out of nowhere, Heihachi pulled out a small wooden figure from behind me.

"Where did that come from?!" I looked behind me.

"Magic?" Heihachi smirked "Or I might have carved it earlier…."

"It's adorable!" I held the tiny panda in the palm of my hand. "How did you carve this!? It's much smaller than the other one you made!"

"I could probably make toothpicks if I wanted to. Although I haven't tried yet." He grinned as I looked in awe of the tiny panda figurine. "That's for you. As a thank you present."

"What do you need to thank me for?" I wondered.

"For keeping me company earlier. It was nice to have someone by my side as I worked."

"I barely even said anything to you! I wouldn't call it company…."

"Just having you at my side is what I liked about it." Heihachi touched my hands gently, causing my gaze to match his.

"Heihachi…."

"Kazahana, I really like you. You're beautiful. I apologize if I seem forward, but I want you to know how I feel about you, no matter how you feel for me. I'm falling in love with you."

My eyes widened and my face became warm again.

"You don't need to say anything back to me. I respect how you feel. I just wanted to say my peace is all."

"….thank you…." I managed to stammer. I had never had anyone say anything to me like that before. I wasn't sure how to react.

"I'm going to sharpen my blade for tomorrow, and then I plan on turning in for the night. I'll see you in the morning, Kaza-san." Heihachi stood up, still holding onto my hands, and kissed my cheek gently. I smiled as his lips touched my skin, and watched him pull away and walk off to the porch.

I cleaned up dishes with shaky hands. I couldn't get his words out of my head. "_I'm falling in love with you._" Every time I thought about it, my heart skipped a beat.

_I think I'm falling too. Could he really be the one?_

I hadn't known anyone who could get inside my heart the way Heihachi managed to. But, he was only staying for such a short time. _What if you told him? Do you think he'd really stay? He's a Ronin Samurai. _I kept trying to talk sense into my head, but unfortunately my heart didn't seem to want to listen. _Solstice is on Taian this year. You'll have better luck if you return his feelings then._ But could I wait? Part of me wanted to just go out to where he was, and kiss him.

I held my thoughts inside, and began to rinse the dishes in the bucket of hot water. When I went outside to the porch, Heihachi was gone. He must have already gone to bed.

I sighed and shut the doors, locking them, and returned to my own bed.

I awoke early the next day, and stepped into the kitchen to begin breakfast. Heihachi didn't seem to be awake yet, which was perfect for me. I almost didn't want to see him! I was so nervous about how to approach him about our conversation last night. I decided to begin breakfast, and went to fetch the eggs.

As I cooked the eggs in the pan, I noticed Heihachi walking over to me.

"Good morning, Kaza-chan!" He smiled and waved slightly.

"Hi!" I smiled at him, blushing slightly.

"It's nice to see you up so early today!" he smirked. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes…" I shrugged. "There weren't any storms last night. Are things comfortable for you in your quarters?"

"I can't complain. Anywhere with a roof over my head and some amazing food to eat is comfort in itself!"

I smiled, and served him the eggs I just cooked, along with a small amount of rice to go with them.

"You know me well already, Kaza-chan." Heihachi beamed at me from where he sat down at the table.

"Enjoy." I smiled back, walking away to serve him some tea.

"Are you going to join me?" He wondered.

"I normally don't join guests…."

"Well, am I just a guest to you then?" Heihachi asked.

I paused, my eyes widening. _What was that supposed to mean!?_

"What I'm trying to say is, why don't you join me as a friend? Some company would be nice again." Heihachi corrected himself.

"If you'd like me to, yes." I replied politely and returned to the table with two cups of tea.

"I want you to, but do _you_ want to sit here with me?"

My eyes widened again. _Just be honest!_ I could hear my thoughts yelling at me inside my head.

"There's nowhere better to sit, than to sit by you, Hei-san." I smiled, looking at his face and noticed him blush slightly.

"This is delicious, Kazahana!" Heihachi suddenly exclaimed. "How did you learn to cook this well!?"

"I'm not too sure. My father says I inherited it from my mother, but I don't know how I can do that, when I barely knew her." I sighed.

"Ah. Well no matter. It's definitely a wonderful talent." He smiled cheerfully as he ate, "Any woman that can cook well definitely has my heart!"

I smiled and quietly ate my eggs, blushing faintly.

"I have to do more work with the Inn today. I told your father I would begin to fix it for the winter season approaching." Heihachi announced as he stood up from the table. "Will you be joining me today as well?"

"I wish I could." I sighed, "I have to go to my neighbor's house and fetch a few things while my father is away."

"I see." Heihachi looked slightly saddened. "I'll get started right away, then. I hope to see you later, Kaza-chan." He touched my arm, causing butterflies to flutter in my stomach. I decided to make a slight move, and pulled his arm across mine and placed it on my hips. I kissed his lips for a moment, then pulled away.

"Kaza…hana…." Heihachi's face was that of shock.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…." I pulled even further away from him and looked down out of shame.

I felt his hands lift my chin up and his body come closer to me again. He tightened his hands around my waist. "It's okay." He said. "I was surprised is all. Honestly, I really like being kissed by you."

I didn't say anything. I just looked at his face, trembling slightly from being so nervous. He leaned forward to kiss me again, and I felt more butterflies in my stomach.

"I have to go." I whispered. "I'll be home shortly, Heihachi-sama." I kissed him quickly and then pulled away to get dressed for the day.

I giggled as I got changed, thinking about his touch, his kisses…. I really was in love with him. _I don't think it can wait for solstice. I should just tell him tonight!_ I decided.

Before I even had a chance to knock on Mai's door, it flew open. Instead of the old woman I expected to see, I saw a youthful and familiar face. Mai's granddaughter, Rin must have been visiting.

"Kazahana!" Rin's arms came flying at me in an excited hug. "Is it true?! Is it?!"

"Rin-chan…?" I tilted my head out of confusion. I hadn't seen her in a few months. "Is what true?"

She looked around left to right to make sure I was alone. "Come in! I need to know!" She pulled me by the sleeve of my kimono and dragged me into her grandmother's house.

"Where is Oba-chan?" I asked, looking around for her grandmother as I was being paraded around her house.

"She's sleeping. Now SIT!" Rin shoved me down onto a seat. "Tell me!"

"Tell you what? I don't even know what you're talking about…."

"Don't play dumb!" She lightly smacked my arm. "I KNOW you're hiding a samurai-sama over there at your inn! I'm dying to know what he's like!"

"How did you even know about him?" I glanced at her, a puzzled look trying to cover up my suddenly warm face.

"I was walking down the road to go get more berries from the forest when I saw an unfamiliar face fetching wood! He picked it up and was carrying it toward your inn! I saw his katana, Kaza-chan! He had a REAL katana!" Rin put her hands to her face in excitement. "Is he handsome? I couldn't catch a good glimpse of him. Oh, Kazahana-sama, you must introduce us!"

"Rin-chan." I placed my hands on her shoulders to try to calm her. Although she was only a year younger than I, she often acted much younger. "He is staying at our inn to help fix it for the winter. He was a friend of my fathers when he was at war."

"Ooooh!" She gushed, "so he's a powerful samurai then?!"

"Well…." I smiled softly, "he's powerful in his own way. He's very smart and resourceful."

"What's his name?!"

"Um… Heihachi. His name is Heihachi." I tried to hide the smile on my lips but Rin saw right through my attempts.

"_**Are you in love with him, Kaza-kun?!**_"

"I…." My face grew even warmer. I was sure I was a deep shade of red.

"_**YOU ARE!**_" Rin giggled and fell over. "Now I MUST meet this samurai-sama! I never thought I would see the day when you fell for a man, Kazahana!"

I said nothing, but shot her a glare across the table.

"Take me now! Oh, Kaza-chan, sempai, please?!"

"That's enough of that, Rin!" I heard an older woman's voice from behind me. I knew instantly who it was and rose to greet her.

"Konichiwa, Mai-sama." I bowed politely, and smiled at her. _Anything to take away the embarrassing conversation with Rin_.

"It's a lovely morning, Kazahana." Mai bowed as well. "Come here, I have the fabric ready for you. As well as a few other things." I saw an unusual smile quickly flash across Mai's wrinkled lips. She usually never smiled. _Please, just let it not be any more char-burnt cookies!_

I followed Mai into the other room, Rin following slightly behind me. I think she was still fighting off the shame from being told off by her Oba-chan.

"Here it is! What do you think?" She turned around and raised up one of the curtains she had made for us. "Will this suit you for the winter?"

I looked at the new curtains and table cloths. They were a beautiful sky blue with dark blue and white snowflakes stitched into them. I hadn't ever seen the old woman make something quite as lovely as this.

"They're exquisite!" I stammered. "I really think this is my favorite pattern! Are you sure you want us to have them at the inn? I would hate for these to get as dirty as last season's did…."

"Of course I want you to have them! Don't be ridiculous!" She smiled. "But this isn't even what I really wanted to give to you. Here. Hang on a second." Mai handed me the curtains and walked over to a closet.

Rin and I exchanged puzzled looks.

Mai placed a tan package on top of my already heavy arms.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"Wear it next time you see the samurai-sama!" She smirked at me.

"Mai-san!" I was thrown off so badly that I almost lost my balance and sent the cloth flying!

"If he feels the same for you, I'm positive he would love to see a beautiful woman such as yourself wearing it!"

I really didn't want to be disrespectful, so I just bowed slightly. "Arigato, Mai-san."

I turned to leave, my face quite warm by now. I opened the door just as there was a knock from the other side.

I opened the door to find Heihachi smiling at me through the doorway. I could barely see him with all the fabric in my arms.

"Kaza-chan! Perfect timing!" He smiled at me. "I was just coming to see if you needed help carrying anything back!"

I was suddenly pushed aside.

"Konichiwa, samurai-sama! What is your name?" Rin extended her hand for Heihachi to shake.

"I'm sure Kazahana would not have been rude enough as to not have mentioned who I was by now." Heihachi glanced over at me. "Are you ready, Kaza-chan?" He smiled in my direction.

"Hai." I looked down in faked embarrassment as Heihachi cold-shouldered Rin for her rudeness. Inside, however, I was laughing.

"Rin!" Mai's voice bellowed from across the house. "Is that the Samurai-sama?! You must never speak so rudely to guests!" Mai stood beside me and pushed her granddaughter aside.

"I apologize for my granddaughter's rudeness. She doesn't hold herself well in social situations. I am Mai. If you ever need anything, please let me know. I am a decent seamstress around this area." She smiled as Heihachi bowed and kissed her extended hand.

"So formal!" She blushed and laughed slightly. "I'll let you two get on your way back to the Inn. It was a pleasure, Heihachi-sama!"

Heihachi took the pile of clothes from my arms in one hand and placed his other hand across my back as we walked away from Mai's house. As the two of us walked and smiled together, I could almost smell the jealousy seeping off of Rin as she watched us walk off into the afternoon sun.

Once we arrived back at the Inn and had dinner, Heihachi walked over to the pile from Mai's house.

"Are these the curtains for the winter?" He asked me.

"Yes. Mai helps us to decorate."

"Here, I'll set these up for you." Heihachi began to sort through the pile of fabric, when suddenly he paused. "What is this doing in here?"

My face turned bright red as I saw a beautiful blue Kimono fall out of the packaging. The pattern of snowflakes on it were almost identical to the pattern on the curtains, but the kimono looked even more elegant than the curtains and tablecloths did! "I… I'm not sure. Mai must have handed it to me by mistake or something!" I stammered, embarrassed that he discovered the secret gift.

"It's very lovely." Heihachi looked it over, smirking slightly. "Do you think she made it for you?"

"No!" I tried to force out some fake laughter, "Mai wouldn't do that. It's probably just a mistake. She custom makes a lot of clothes for people around town and such…."

"It looks like it would fit you!" Heihachi smiled at me. "Try it on!"

"No!" I snapped at him, glaring. My face still felt hot. "Why would you want me to wear such a thing anyways?!"

Heihachi shrugged. "No real reason. I just think that shade of blue would look much more beautiful with you wearing it."

I blushed. Secretly, I almost wanted him to see me in it. "Fine. Give me the damn thing!" I snatched the kimono out from his hands and stomped off into my room.

There was suddenly a soft knock at my door. "Kazahana?"

"Yeah?" I asked,

"If you don't want to wear it, it's fine. I'm sorry I made such a big deal out of something like that."

"Heihachi-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come in here for a second? I need your help with something." I shook, blushing slightly._ Would he fall for this trick?_

I could hear the door open behind me, and I turned around slightly.

"K…kaza…hana…." Heihachi flinched and paused in his tracks.

"Do you like it?" I smiled at him.

"You…look…yes. It looks really nice on you!" He smiled, trying to suppress more of a compliment.

"Can you help me button up the back of this?" I asked, "I can't get it."

"S…sure." I could hear him gulp and slowly step over.

I felt his shaky hands buttoning the top button in my kimono.

"Are you okay, Heihachi-sama?" I asked, smirking.

"Yes… I'm alright." I could see him looking down.

"Is it that you've never seen a woman getting dressed up before?" I glanced over at him with a sly smile across my lips. _This is payback for the other day! _I thought to myself.

"Honestly…." He stammered, "No. Especially not a beautiful one like you." He looked up at me, slowly.

I turned around and stood up from where I had been sitting. I tossed my hair behind my shoulders and opened my arms a little bit.

"What do you think?" I spun around slightly.

"It really does look like she made it for you!" Heihachi smiled. "That wintry blue really sets off your eyes…." His face was red, but I could tell he was trying to be as calm as possible.

I decided to make the next step and moved towards him.

"I'm happy that you like it." I kissed him, putting my arms around his shoulders and folding my hands around his neck. I could feel his hands slowly make their way over to my hips and pull me in tighter during our kiss. I opened my mouth a little bit and our tongues touched. It felt almost magical, his touch, his kisses. I almost wanted more. Instead, he pulled away.

"Kazahana…." He looked at me, suddenly serious.

"What's wrong, Heihachi-sama?"

"I don't want you falling in love with me. You know I can't stay here too much longer."

"I know." My heart felt like it had just plummeted into my stomach. "But…. Hei-san?"

I saw him looking at me.

"Hei-san… what if I already have fallen in love with you? What if I didn't care how long it took for you to return to me?" I moved forward and he placed his hands in front of himself to pause me.

"I don't want to make a promise I might not be able to keep."

Again, my heart fell. "I understand." I sighed, but once again, looked at him "What is so wrong about us enjoying this moment? If we want love, let us love, if only for a short while. Please, Heihachi. I love you."

"K…Kazahana…chan…." Heihachi jumped a little bit when I spoke the last few words to him.

"I know you feel the same. Please, let's just enjoy our time together. I know our paths will somehow cross again."

"Kazahana, I thought you would never say these things to me. In just this short while, I really think I do… no… I **know** I love you."

We kissed again, longer, and our mouths opened and our tongues danced. I could feel his hands move up my waist and towards the middle of my back. I slid my hands lower, down around his waist.

"Heihachi-sama, I want to sleep with you tonight."

"Kaza-chan!" Heihachi's eyes widened. "Are…are you sure?"

"I have never been so sure about anything in my life." I looked confidently into his eyes. "Stay the night here in my bed with me. I want to be your woman. Please."

Heihachi didn't say anything else, just removed his jacket and shirt, revealing his bare skin. I placed a shaky ivory hand on his chest and breathed in heavily. "I can feel your heart beating."

"Me too." He placed his hand on my chest, slipping a few of his fingers underneath my kimono. "And now I feel yours."

I shook my head. "I don't think you can." I let go, and took his hand away from mine. Suddenly, I untied the sash to my kimono and let it open up.

I didn't feel embarrassed anymore. It felt right, seeing him and having him see me in this way. I turned around "Please, can you undo that button back here again?"

"Y…yes…." Heihachi stammered.

I felt his hands reaching up around my neck, snapping the button off. I felt the chill of the air against my now naked frame. Suddenly, I felt warmer. Heihachi had grabbed me around my waist and held me into his body. I could feel that he was now naked as well. He held my hands from behind, and pressed his face into the back of my neck. I felt a chill shoot up my spine, and my body twitched slightly at his touch. His lips kissed my neck, and I got more chills.

I turned around, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him again. I took him by the hand and led him to my bed, blowing out the candle I had lit on my dresser. The moon still lit the room very well- I saw it shining across my face as I laid down tugging on our joined hands for him to follow on top of me.

Heihachi followed my lead, and got on top of my naked body, pulling the covers around us. He leaned forward, kissing my forehead, then looking into my eyes again.

"This is really what you want?" he asked, seriously.

"Yes. Please, Heihachi-sama. Make love to me." I put my arms around his neck again and kissed him. I felt his hands shake slightly as he spread my legs apart and went inside me.

I winced a bit at first. I had never even kissed a man before Heihachi, let alone experienced anything like this with one.

"Are you alright?" He asked, picking up on the fact I had slightly felt pain.

"Yes. It's just my first time, that's all." I looked at him with confidence.

He smiled, turning red slightly. "It's sort of mine as well. I never really had much of an interest in a relationship until I first saw you, Kaza-chan."

I placed a finger on his lips. "Shhh. Just make love to me."

Heihachi started to pick up speed inside me. It hurt but it felt so good at the same time. I couldn't believe this was happening! It was all so sudden, but at the same time, it felt so right. As he continued to thrust himself inside me slowly, I wrapped my legs around his waist. It felt even better that way.

Heihachi took my hands and pinned them against the ground, wrapping his fingers in-between mine. I could hear him breathing hard, and could feel the quickening pulse in his fingertips as he held my hands. I tilted my head back and moaned slightly. I moaned again when I felt Heihachi's lips gently kissing my neck, moving down towards my breasts while he was inside me. His speed quickened again, and I arched my back as I felt him pick up speed.

"Heihachi-sama. Don't stop!" I moaned loudly. I closed my eyes in ecstasy as I felt his lips move around my breasts and sucking on my nipples. He pushed his hips in and out of mine even faster, and I moaned loudly.

"Heihachi, this feels so good! Don't stop! I love you!" I could feel a rush of energy consume my body as I shouted those words at him.

"Kazahana…. You feel…so…warm… I…I love you too. I think I'm going to…." Suddenly, he gasped and moaned slightly. I could feel the throbbing rush of him filling my insides. It was unlike anything I have ever felt before. It felt so right, so amazing.

Heihachi's naked body collapsed on top of mine. We lay there for a moment, both of us catching our breaths. Then we kissed again.

When we pulled away, I smiled at him. He looked deep into my eyes, and began to slowly smile too.

"Goodnight, my love." I kissed his lips one last time before I turned over to sleep. I was so out of energy after what we experienced. I could tell he was too, when I felt his arm wrap around my waist as he kissed my back one last time before we fell asleep together.

When I awoke, Heihachi was not next to me. As soon as I realized this, I shot out of bed like a bullet.

_Maybe last night was just a lovely dream?_ I wondered, getting into some clothes and slippers. It was hard to believe that harvest was already around the corner. I knew the villagers would be making a lot of deliveries to our inn soon. I dreaded the thought of Heihachi leaving me. But I knew that because I loved a Samurai, I would have to accept it. I ran my mother's hairbrush through my hair one last time, and slid it into the drawer where I kept it. All of a sudden, my hand brushed up against something inside the drawer. I tugged on the little white cloth and my jaw dropped.

_This is the teru teru buzo I made as a child!_ I gasped. I hadn't seen it in years, and thought my father had just thrown it away like he had with so much of my other childhood things. _Well, _I thought to myself, _it's not going to do any good just sitting in a drawer!_ I fastened it around the sash at my waist. It hung there almost like it was made for my outfit. I smiled to myself and walked out of my room into the dining room of the Inn.

I still didn't see Heihachi anywhere. _He didn't just pack up and leave without saying goodbye to my father, did he?!_ I shook the idea out of my head. He wasn't rude.

"Hi!" I spun around when I heard the cheerful and familiar voice behind me.

"Good morning!" I walked over towards my Samurai with a spring in my step.

"What's this around your waist?" Heihachi asked, tugging gently at my charm.

"Haven't you ever seen one before?" I wondered. "It's a teru teru buzo!" I laughed.

"I know what it is, but why is one attached to your kimono?" He wondered.

I shrugged. "Not sure, really. I just found it this morning hiding in one of my drawers. I must have made it as a child."

Heihachi grabbed me around my waist, smiling softly. "It suits you. I think we can surely use the sun these days."

I kissed his lips, and smiled back "I can only see the sun today, Heihachi-sama."

"Did you want to see what I'm working on?" He suddenly spoke up

"Sure!" I happily exclaimed and followed him to the other side of the inn. When I walked into the main lobby, I gasped out of excitement.

"Heihachi-sama!" I looked at him in surprise. "They look wonderful!" I gazed at the new curtains from Mai. He must have put them up while I was still asleep.

"I haven't fully finished, but I got most of the guest rooms done. There's only a few more rooms to do."

"Would you like my help?" I asked, "There is a bell for any potential guests to ring if they need me at the front."

"I don't mind doing it myself, but you're more than welcome to keep me company, Kaza-chan." Heihachi took me by my hand and we walked off to more of the guest rooms.

"I think this is the last room, right?" Heihachi asked, hammering a final nail into the wall.

"Yes. I am usually the one doing the decorating here, and I know we've covered all the other rooms." I looked at him, as he stood on a chair. I tried not to admit it, but I was actually slightly taller than he was! I normally didn't need a chair to hang new curtains.

"Looks like this room could use a fresh coat of paint, too." He picked at the wall slightly, and flicked tiny specks of paint chips from his hands.

"I'll go fetch it for you." I offered, getting up to walk towards the storage closet.

When I came back, I found Heihachi fixing the bed that was in the room.

"I got the paint, Hei-san." I announced.

"Thank you, Kaza-chan. I appreciate your help." He gave me a kiss on my forehead. I sat down on the bed he just remade. I noticed he sighed slightly. "The bed can always be remade, Hei-chan." I eyed him playfully.

"I know where you are headed," He pushed me down on the bed slightly, moving his face close to mine, "but let me at least get this room painted first." He kissed my lips and got up toward the paint can.

I sighed, but allowed him to finish his work. I sat on the bed watching him paint, and began to daydream.

Wouldn't it just be perfect to have it just be the two of us for the rest of our lives? Me, my samurai-sama and the Inn. Maybe we could get married and one day even have a little boy or a little girl, or maybe even more than one child!

"Kazahana?" suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from behind me.

"…uh…um… yes?" I asked, looking around.

"Are you okay?" Heihachi stood in the doorway, shirtless and carrying the paint bucket.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." I blushed slightly and jumped off the bed. "You caught me daydreaming. Do you need something?"

"Yeah, can you show me where this goes?" Heihachi asked, resting his free arm against the frame of the door, pointing to the paint.

"Sure. It's just down here." I walked behind him out into the hallway.

"So what were you thinking about that had you in such a daze, if you don't mind my asking?" he asked as we walked.

"Nothing." I looked at my feet. "The closet is right over here." I pointed to the door to my left. Heihachi opened it, and I heard him set the bucket down on the ground.

"It was definitely a big nothing, if you were getting so spaced out about it!" He grinned at me, and I remained quiet.

"I really don't know why I was thinking as hard as I was." I sighed, admittedly. "I just…I wish this could be forever. That's all." I mumbled.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Heihachi.

"I feel the same way." He smiled at me, cheerfully, then kissed me.

"I mean, like, I wish you could come back here one day. And we have a life together."

Heihachi sighed. "I know what you mean. And I want that too. I just don't feel my path has ended yet."

"I know. And you know I'm willing to wait. It's just…." I sighed. "My father keeps trying to marry me off to these gross and stuck up men. And, well, I only want you." I'm not sure why I was opening up as much as I was, and I felt tears coming into my eyes.

Heihachi grabbed my waist again and turned me around to face him.

"Am I really the only one you want in this world?" He wondered. "Are you sure it's me?"

"Yes, Heihachi-sama." My eyes watered. My heart pounded.

"Let's get married then!" He smiled, and dragged me by the hand to the lobby.

"What?!" my eyes widened suddenly, as my body went warm and my heart continued to pound out of my chest.

He stopped and spun me around again. "I can't let you go marrying anyone else on me while I'm gone, can I?" he smiled at me.

"Does this mean…?" I asked, a shaky tone in my voice.

Heihachi pulled out a wooden box, and opened it up. What I saw inside took my breath away- a ring, made out of wood with a beautiful crystal inside sat perfectly inside the box. I could tell by now that Heihachi was indeed the craftsman behind both.

"I know it's hand made, and the stone isn't valuable, but… Kazahana, I would love it if you were my wife some day."

"Of course, Heihachi-sama. I would love to be your wife." Tears started to flow from my brown eyes, and my lips parted in a large smile. "Can I wear it now?" I asked.

"Yes. It's not a real traditional ring or anything. I don't really have any money, but I wanted to give this to you before I left, as a promise that one day I plan on making my way back to you again."

I took the ring out of the box and shakily put it on my finger. The wood was smoother than I thought and it slipped out of my hands onto the floor.

"Ah, shit!" I swore, still smiling in shock.

"Here, allow me." Heihachi picked up the ring from the floor and slipped it onto my finger with his equally nervous hands.

"It looks beautiful!" I exclaimed, staring at the ring on my finger. "Thank you so much, Heihachi-sama!" I threw my arms around him and kissed him. "I hope my father is okay about this…."

"I have a feeling he will be." He looked confidently at me. "He knows me. He trusts me even after everything we faced in the war. I can only hope he allows me to have your hand some day soon."

"Does that make me the future Mrs. Hayashida?" I smirked.

"Kazahana Hayashida. It sounds almost as beautiful as you!" We kissed again, and I pulled him over to the room he had just painted.

"K…K…Kaza-chan… there's wet paint in here. We really shouldn't…!" He paused when he felt my hands begin to slowly undo his pants. I saw his head tilt upwards slightly, and felt him twinge as I ran my hands up around his waist and pulled his pants off.

"Wet paint is the least of our concerns!" I smirked and pulled him on top of where I lay on the bed.

He complied and undid my kimono. It was a lot less formal than the one the other night, and therefore easy to slip out of. My skin got goosebumps and my body twitched as he placed his mouth on my breast and began to suck gently on it.

"You're so beautiful like this, Kazahana." He placed his hands on top of my breasts and kissed me, touching my tongue with his.

"Heihachi, please." I begged. "I can't wait any longer!" I opened my legs, awaiting his entrance.

My eyes closed in ecstasy as I felt him enter me. He picked up speed and I felt my back arch slightly. I loved everything about being close with him like this. Whenever it happened, I never wanted it to stop.

I took my nails and ran them down his back slightly. He flinched a little bit at the feeling, but I could tell by his body language that he enjoyed it. I decided to do it again, and as I gently scratched across his back, he thrust himself deeper inside me than before. I moaned from how good it felt, and he repeated his movement. Again, and again. Harder and harder. He quickened his pace, and I moaned loudly.

"Heihachi-sama!" I called out his name and grabbed my chest.

With each moan I made, he went faster and harder inside me. I could feel the sweat pouring off of his naked frame. It dripped onto my bare skin, and I loved it.

"Kazahana… I'm… going to… COME!" As he said those words, I too, came. We said nothing after that, just kissed and he held me a little bit. I almost wanted to close my eyes in the comfort of his arms, when suddenly….

-DING!-

The sound of the bell caused me to jolt up from where I lay.

-DING! DING!-

"I'll be right there!" I scrambled for my clothes, and Heihachi did the same. Once I was dressed, I flew out of the guest room and into the lobby to greet the new customer, as if nothing had just happened.

Heihachi and I sat close together on the porch facing the back yard and hot springs. The one guest had turned in for the night, and the waning moon was illuminating the midnight sky. We lit a small fire in the brick square in front of us. I rested my head on his lap, and he put his arm around my shoulders, covering me slightly with his jacket.

"One more night." He sighed, somewhat sadly.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him.

"Your father comes home tomorrow." He said, "Or did you forget?"

"Oh…." I sighed. "I actually had forgotten. I've really been enjoying the time we've been able to spend together."

"Me too." He looked down at me, grinning slightly.

"Part of me wonders if this whole thing is a set up." I smirked.

"What do you mean?!" He stammered.

"My father isn't as stupid as he always appears." I admitted. "He's still a samurai, old or not. I can't help but wonder if he went out of town to see if we would grow closer while he was away."

"I… I'm not sure." Heihachi sounded worried.

"I do. I think you were secretly my 7th suitor!" I giggled.

Heihachi didn't find my joke as amusing as I did. "Your father wouldn't ever outright choose _me_ to be his daughter's husband!" He said.

"What makes you say that?!"

"I'm too quiet. Too shy. Too formal." Heihachi shrugged. "Honestly, I make a terrible husband."

I laughed loudly. "You certainly won't!" I leaned forward into his face, "And I'll see to that!"

"I hope you will some day." He blushed slightly and kissed my forehead.

"And you'll be a great father some day too." I mused.

Heihachi nearly fell over at my comment.

"Aren't you planning things a little early here?" He twitched.

"Do you not like kids?" I wondered.

"I love children." He smiled fondly. "I just don't want to think about one of my own just yet."

"We have to eventually!" I laughed. "Did my father ever tell you about that Katana of his?"

"The Katana that he used in war?" Heihachi asked. "I've heard about it before I saw him carry it. It's legendary. And ancient."

"And cursed." I added.

"Cursed? How so?" Heihachi suddenly perked up.

"Our family came across the blade after one of our great-great-great ancestors had slain it's owner in battle. When he went to pick the sword up, he was unable to lift it."

"And a large, bright light shone over him, and suddenly he became almost invincible." Heihachi echoed. "I've heard that before."

"Well, the light spoke to him. And Bishamonten appeared before him, and blessed him with the powers the Katana contained. He asked him only one favor in return- and that was that he had to carry the sword to one of his offspring. And that the katana continue to pass from one generation to the next. If there is ever a gap, Bishamonten will come again and smite the continent our family lives in, for if our family of warriors dies, so does all his powers within the blade."

"The sword blessed by the God of Warriors himself, huh?" Heihachi paused, thinking about the story. "That's definitely not something I've ever heard in any of the other tales. But I don't doubt it either. It would explain your father's anxiety about you getting married so young."

"I can understand now, though." I sighed. "It's been a tradition in the family to marry whoever your parents decided. And have a child within the first year of your marriage. But after my mother died when I was so young, I vowed never to settle on who I gave myself to. I remember my mother singing a song to me once, about lost love. She never sung it except the one day that my father was gone. I think my mother died of a broken heart."

"Kaza-chan…." Heihachi caressed my forehead. "That's a terrible weight for anyone. Let's not think about it tonight. I want it to be a pleasant night for us."

"I just… I just don't want to be forced into anything. I want to bear your children. And only your children." I started crying again. _I was never this emotional!_

"I am certain that will be the case, Kaza-chan!" Heihachi sighed and shifted his body so that I would sit up slightly. I did so, and looked over at him. "It's getting late, anyways. Are you ready to go to bed?" he asked.

"Yeah." I stretched and yawned. I didn't realize how tired I actually was until I tried to stand up.

"I'll see you in the morning." Heihachi went in for a kiss, and I pulled back.

"Aren't you coming with me to bed?" I paused, hopeful.

"I wasn't sure what to do exactly, with your father coming home and all…." He admitted sheepishly.

"I want at least one more night together." I kissed my samurai's lips, and we went inside.

I removed my kimono and got underneath the covers. Heihachi took off his clothes as well, and climbed in beside me.

"Maybe we won't have to hide from my father…." I wondered.

"He's a samurai too. I know how he thinks. If I had a daughter, and entrusted her on her own, the last thing I would want is her jumping in bed with one of my ex comrades."

"I thought you said he liked you?"

"He does… or… I think he does. But he wouldn't want us sharing a bed together until after we're married."

"I hate traditional ways of thinking!" I scoffed, and turned to blow out my candle.

"I do too, for the most part." Heihachi agreed. "But I will admit I never expected this!"

I rolled over to face him again. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I… I just mean that I didn't expect I would ever fall for a woman as quickly as I did with you. It's never happened before."

I paused, smiling to myself. "I understand how you feel. Before I met you, all the other men I knew were rude womanizing pigs. All they cared about was getting their hands on that stupid sword, and not anything about me or how I felt. They didn't even care about me. My father was too dense to see how I felt. Until recently."

"Until I showed up?"

"Yes. Exactly. After you came by, he told me he would call off the suitors. It's almost like… he expected us to fall in love."

"I'm not so sure that's why he called them off, Kaza-chan." Heihachi sighed again.

"I think it is. Our feelings are obvious. Rin could tell before she even met you that I was in love with you." My face grew warm slightly.

"It's wonderful, sharing such a mutual happiness with someone. Isn't it?" I could hear the smile in Heihachi's voice. I climbed on top of him and kissed his lips.

"It truly is." I replied, kissing him again and straddling him, just shy of sitting with him inside of me.

"Kazahana….." Heihachi twitched slightly. "You're… right by… me…!"

"I know." I ran my hand down his side and began to feel in between his legs. I kissed his lips as I did this. "I want to return the favor from earlier."

"Kaza-chan…." Heihachi's voice trembled.

"Is this okay…?" I wondered. I was no longer afraid of sex, or touching a man- as long as it was Heihachi.

"Yes!" He winced in anticipation.

I said nothing else, and slid myself slowly on top of him.

I could feel him even stronger inside me this way. I moved my hips up and down on top of his lap. I started at a slow grind and began to pick up speed. Heihachi closed his eyes and turned his head to the side slightly.

"You feel…so…good…." He managed to say in between heavy breaths.

"So… do you." I moaned as I rode up and down on him. My leg muscles flexed around his, and I pressed my hips into his even harder.

I continued to pick up my pace. I could feel the bed rocking as I made love to him on top. I moaned loudly, and begun to feel my insides tingle slightly. Heihachi moaned as well, and grabbed my hips with his fingers, pulling me even harder on top of him.

My long thrusts turned into short, deep grinds against him. I moaned even louder and started to feel myself coming on top of him.

Within moments of my orgasm, I felt Heihachi explode inside me as well. I dropped on top of his chest, holding his hands, listening to our heavy breathing.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." He replied, kissing my forehead.

Shortly after, we rolled over, and I wrapped my arm around him and drifted off to sleep.

"What exactly is the meaning of this!?" I awoke to shouting coming from my doorway.

I sat up in bed, covering myself with the blanket. My father was home before sunrise, and didn't look happy!

"I'm sorry, father!" I shouted. "I can explain!"

"Heihachi!" he bellowed, turning around and walking into the hallway. "Come out here NOW!"

"Father, PLEASE!" I begged him, while grabbing Heihachi's arm as he got out of bed.

"I'm sorry, Kaza-chan." Heihachi looked me in the eye and got dressed quickly.

"Heihachi-sama…." Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want it to end like this.

"I apologize, sir. I really do. I didn't expect any of this to happen…."

"Heihachi, I _trusted_ you to take care of her while I was gone!" I crept towards the door and listened carefully to their conversation. "Instead, you've gone and violated her! What kind of samurai _are you?!_" He spat.

"I'm not a very respectable one to begin with." _Was he groveling!?_

"You need to leave. Go out somewhere else and earn respect. If you can earn the respect of many people, you have my permission to come back and make amends for this."

I couldn't take it any more. This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

"Father! ENOUGH!" I shot out the door and stood in between Heihachi and him. "You were the one who wanted me to fall in love! And I _have._" My voice shook from fear. I knew how my father got when his temper flared. "_**I love Heihachi. With my entire heart.**_"

My father froze. He looked dumbfounded. Suddenly, he burst into laughter.

Heihachi and I exchanged very puzzled looks.

"It took you to the seventh suitor to find love." My father laughed. "It really is a lucky number, Seven. You're just like your mother. Never truly settling on what her heart wants."

"Excuse me, sir, but… I am no suitor." Heihachi stammered.

"You might not have been, but you definitely worked better than any match I could have picked! Kaza-chan always marches to a different drummer. And when I saw how you two first looked at one another, I knew I had to let you two discover it for yourselves." My father patted Heihachi on the back.

The two of us relaxed slightly.

"That said," My father sounded serious again, "you really do need to go out there until you can make a better name for yourself and your future family. Especially now that you've shared a bed with my daughter before you two are married!"

"But…." I whined.

"He's right." Heihachi sighed. "I got finished with all the work around the Inn very early. You have enough wood for four winters, and all the rooms are fixed up now."

"What about…." I couldn't even find anything to make him stay longer.

"Kazahana, I'll be back. I will try my hardest to make it back." Heihachi held my hands in his and he looked into my eyes.

"I can't wait until you return." My eyes watered, but I knew this was how it was supposed to be.

Heihachi checked himself to make sure he wasn't missing anything, and headed out toward the door.

"I'll be by your side before you know it." He smiled, and we kissed again. I could feel my father standing nearby. I pulled away and looked over, and he nodded his head in a reluctant form of approval.

"I love you, Heihachi." I blinked back tears from my eyes, and kissed his lips one more time.

"I love you, Kazahana. I know the path will lead me back to you soon enough." He held me and kissed me longer again, and I held him tight around his neck.

Before he turned to leave, I untied my teru teru buzo charm from around my waist and fastened it to the bottom of his katana.

He looked surprised, and I held him tight one last time, whispering in his ear, "May you always have sunny days until you return to me."

We kissed one final time before he turned and walked off into the rising run. Although he hasn't returned yet, his spirit shows in his two twin children I gave birth to 9 months after we parted ways.

~End.


End file.
